Sleepover with the Eevee Family (Transcirpt)
Here is the transcript for Sleepover with the Eevee Family. One fine morning, Princess Yuna and her friends were playing tag as Connor Kenway and Queen Elsa were keeping watch on them. Princess Yuna: Bet you can't catch me, Roger! Roger: We'll see about that, Yuna! Nyx: This is fun! Stary: Over here, Skyla! Princess Skyla: Right Behind you! Snowdrop: Wait for me! Elsa the Snow Queen: Don't get to far ahead! Connor Kenway: We don't want you all getting lost! Elsa the Snow Queen: Be careful! Dipper Pines: We won't go far, Queen Elsa! Zeñorita Cebra: We'll be careful! Golden Apple: Right behind you, Zeñorita. Princess Yuna: Look! Princess Twila: Flower field up ahead! Round Up: Right down the hill! Princess Skyla: Look Out! Princess Yuna: (as everypony bumped into each other) Woah! Princess Flurry Heart: Watch it! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: That was fun! Princess Skyla: I'll say. Snowdrop: (heard something) What was that? Elsa the Snow Queen: Connor, What's happening? Connor Kenway: I don't know, Let's check it out. Yuna and her friends split up, They check to see what's going on. Nyx: Who's there? Princess Yuna: Hello? Prince Edmond: Show yourself. Scrappy-Doo: Are you there? Nyx: Where are you? Josephine: I don't see anything anywhere. ???: (covering Yuna's eyes) Guess who!? Princess Yuna: (turns around) Sylveon! Sylveon: Hello! Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Sylveon! Sylveon: (noticed the Journals) I like your Journals. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Mabel Pines: They're gifts from mine and Dipper's Grunkle Ford. Then, Sylveon led them to her home. Sylveon: Well, Here we are, Home sweet home! Princess Yuna: Wow! Elsa the Snow Queen: This is amazing! Golden Apple: I wish the Cragsters could see that. Scrappy-Doo: Even the Human Counterparts, Jasmine, Herbie and Giselle would love this place. Pacifica Northwest: It's beautiful. Gideon Gleeful: It sure is, Pacifica. Vanellope von Schweetz: Casey Jr. and Tillie are now married and became rulers of Fantasyland, After Casey Jr. and Tillie became Alicorns. They had a baby filly named Cindy, She was so cute. Scrappy-Doo: She sure was, Vanellope. Snowdrop: Where are they now? Golden Apple: They had other things to do with the other Mixels. Jules Brown: And so do the rest of our friends. Verne Brown: But wher is anybody else? Princess Yuna: Hey, Guys, Look! Sylveon: Hi, Honey! I'm home! Brian Griffin: Hey, Sylveon. (kisses his wife) Connor Kenway: It's Captain Brian of the Titanic II and Vinny! Dusty Crophopper: And Eevee! Brian Griffin: Hey, Connor! Elsa! Yuna! Dusty! Everypony! Vinny Griffin: Awesome Journals, Yuna. I admire them, I really do. I thought the first three Journals were all destroyed by Bill Cipher, But yet you use your magic. Brian Griffin: Vinny, Let's not pressure her. Princess Yuna: How is Titanic II? Brian Griffin: Oh, It's doing great. You have no idea, Yuna. My Lightsaber was doing fine too, You know how it is. Vinny Griffin: Didn't notice you all coming by. Brian Griffin: (sees the Journals) At least the Journals were in good hands and hooves. Vinny Griffin: If the Journals fell into the hands and hooves of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, We're done for. Princess Yuna: Armageddon and Weirdmageddon will rule throughout Equestria, The Island of Sodor, Quahog and other worlds, Destroy us all that it's good and even sinks the Titanic, Britannic, Olympic and Titanic II. Brian Griffin: Not Titanic II, It was back on the surface. That's enough talk about all of this. Then, Eevee came sliding down. Eevee: (slides towards Snowdrop) Here I Come! (Lands on Snowdrop and laughs) Snowdrop: (laughs) Sylveon: Alright, Eevee, Settle down. Eevee: Okay, Mama. (noticed the Journals) The Journals are glowing! The Journals started to glow green, Brighter then ever. Princess Flurry Heart: Great to see you, Eevee. Zeñorita Cebra: It is good to see you again, Mi Amigos. Nyx: This is fun. Princess Yuna: What's going on, Sylveon? Sylveon: We would like to invite you on a sleepover in my house tonight. Brian Griffin: Yeah, Would you all like to join us? Vinny Griffin: It'll be fun. Princess Skyla: We'd be glad to. Princess Flurry Heart: Sure. The Royal Crusaders: YEAH! Polly: Can we, Elsa, Please? Elsa the Snow Queen: Alright. Connor Kenway: Why not? Princess Yuna: Alright! Dipper Pines: This is gonna be so fun! Scrappy-Doo: You said it, Dipper. Pound Cake: High hooves and five! Then, Jolteon came and and greeted Yuna and her friends. Jolteon: Roger! (gives Roger a shocking hug) Aren't You a Sight for Sore Eyes! Yuna and her friends laughed as Roger gets upset, He didn't like getting shocked. Roger: I'll teach you guys a lesson! Ishani: Roger, Wait! Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys! Let's get out of here! Vanellope von Schweetz: Wiat up you slow pokes! Vinny Griffin: There they go now! Dusty Crophopper: Roger, Stop! Connie: Wait! Roger: Come Back Here! First, Roger chased Jolteon and the others to Glaceon's room. Scrappy-Doo: Gain way, Glaceon! Princess Yuna: He's gaining on us! Elsa the Snow Queen: It's Glaceon's room, Isn't it beautiful, Ishani? Ishani: Yes, Elsa, It is. Orlean: Glaceon! Help! Fergus: We're getting a wee full! Angus: Roger has gone crazy mad! Glaceon: Hold on! Ice Shard, Let go! (used Ice Shard and frozen Roger inside a block of ice) Eevee: Alright, Way to go, Big Sis! Glaceon: Just stay out of trouble, Eevee. Fergus: Would ya look at that! Snowdrop: (heard a cracking) I think I hear a crack. Roger: (broke free from the ice) Pay back time! Elsa the Snow Queen: I'm really sorry about this, Glaceon. Glaceon: No harm done, Queen Elsa Verne Brown: Come back, Roger! Nyx: Run! Zeñorita Cebra: Wait up! Then, They ran to Leafeon's room, It was getting rocked like crazy. Leafeon: (feeling that her room is rocking) What's going on here!? Pound Cake: Whoa! Nyx: I'm getting dizzy! Pumpkin Cake: I think I'm gonna throw up! Snowdrop: Me too! Princess Skyla: Roger, Cut it out! Vinny Griffin: Brian, Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Brian Griffin: I sure have, I don't think Leafeon is happy about it. Scrappy-Doo: Knock it off, Roger! Roger: Come on out and Show yourselves! Leafeon: That's it! Magical Leaf! (used Magical Leaf to cover Roger with leaves) Roger: Hey! What gives!? Leafeon: Done and done. Eevee: Now's our chance to make a run for it! Pound Cake: Wait up, Eevee! Princess Yuna: What up! Roger: Come back! I'm not done with you yet! Then, They ran to Umbreon's room. Scrappy-Doo: Coming through, Pardon me. Umbreon: (stepping forward with his rings glowing) Pound Cake: Ghost! Nyx: Run! Roger: There you guys are! Princess Twila: Turn back and run away! Snowdrop: Wait for me! Princess Yuna: This way, Snowdrop! Gideon Gleeful: Come on! Eliza: Run for it! Brian Griffin: Hey, Umbreon, Have you seen Yuna and the others? Vinny Griffin: Yeah, Where'd they go? Umbreon: That way. Elsa the Snow Queen: Thank you. Umbreon: Anytime. Connor Kenway: Let's go. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hurry. Dusty Crophopper: We better make sure they don't get hurt. Vinny Griffin: Right, Dusty. Ishani: I hope we're not too late. Finally, They ran to Flareon's room. Roger: Come back here, Jolteon! Flareon: What's going on? Princess Twila: Out of the way, Flareon! Eliza: Roger's on to us! Flareon: Oh dear, Here comes the flames! (turning on his heat around his room) Princess Flurry Heart: What is Equestria's name!? Princess Twila: Wow! You're hotter like the Infernites. Pacifica Northwest: Not to mention Anger's temper. Roger: (feel the leaves burning) AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!! Mabel Pines: Too Hot! Too Hot! Dipper Pines: Oh hot! Princess Yuna: (her baseball cap hat was about to burn) That's my new cap! Brian Griffin: For Pete's Sake, Flareon! Turn Your Heat Down! Vinny Griffin: You're Putting Up Too Much Heat! Flareon: (calms down) Sorry, Brian. Sorry, Vinny. Brian Griffin: Much better. Yuna and the others fell to the Water Fall. Princess Yuna: WEEEEEE!!!!!! Roger: This is Fun! Snowdrop: Wooohooooo!!! Brian Griffin: I think I know where it's going, Follow me. Pound Cake: Wahoo!!! Later, Yuna and the others slides down to a pond where Espeon is looking at her reflection. Princess Flurry Heart: Whoa, ha, ha, ha! Espeon: I look so beautiful. As Yuna and her friends slide down, Espeon used her psychic power to stop the wave. Espeon: Done and done. Yuna and her friends came out of the water and the Journals are still dry because of the magic powers of the Journals that dehydrates easily. Prince Edmond: Guys, Look down there! Brian Griffin: (comes in the water and out comes Vaporeon) How's the water treating you, Vaporeon? Vaporeon: (comes out of the water) Great! Jolreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Sylveon and Eevee live here. They all came and greeted Yuna and her friends, It was the greatest moment ever. The Journals are glowing as bright and ever. Dipper Pines: This is amazing! Mabel Pines: It sure is, Dipper! Meanwhile, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic were preparing lunch. Arthur: I tell ya, Cec, There's nothin' like fixing picnic for Brian and the Eevee family. Cecil: Right you are, Artie, How's the Pizza comin' Pain? Pain: We're just about done, Cecil. Panic: We'll have it ready in no time. Then, They notice Yuna and her friends. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, Guys! Pain: Hey, What gives!? Panic: We don't remember sending Party Invitations. Arthur: Hey, Brian, Vinny, Vaporeon, Why are Yuna and the others here? Cecil: We're taken too many mouths to feed. Brian Griffin: They're here for a sleepover. Boy, The Titanic II was hard work. It was all thanks to Vinny, Our fiends and family. I was proud of being a captain of it. Empress Samantha hired me, Vinny, Peter, Cleveland and our friends. Vaporeon: You guys don't mind, Do you? Princess Yuna: It'll be really fun having a sleepover. Princess Flurry Heart: The mentors including Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia and Dean Cadance are busy at their home, Some are back at Equestria. Pumpkin Cake: We got out sleeping bags, pillows and snacks of our own. Cecil: Well, Fellas, We couldn't say no to any princesses. Arthur: Right you are, Cec. Panic: We'll have lunch ready in no time. Ready, Pain? Pain: Ready, Panic! It took a while, But Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic have the Kitchen all set up for Lunch. Arthur: Lunch is served! Cecil: Bon Appetit! Dusty Crophopper: Those Fries were great. Ishani: Quite a feast we're having. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Arthur, Thank you, Cecil. Prince Edmond: Thank you, Pain, Thank you, Panic. Panic: Don't mention it. Arthur: No worries. Snowdrop: Those taste good. Nyx: The Black Berry Pies a good too. Zeñorita Cebra: Very Bountiful. Gideon Gleeful: Right you are, Zeñorita. After lunch, Yuna and her friends went out for some fresh air. They were doing great job researching on the Journals. Princess Yuna: So, Brian, Vinny, Sylveon, What're we doing tonight? Brian Griffin: We're doing some entertainment. Princess Flurry Heart: Sounds like a cool entertainment. Sylveon: That's right, Alright, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, You girls go first. Espeon: Yes, Mother, Ready, Girls? Leafeon: Ready as you are. Glaceon: Set. Snowdrop: Are they dancing? Princess Yuna: They sure are. Dusty Crophopper: Look at them go. Pound Cake: Wow! Ishani: Amazing. Elsa the Snow Queen: Aren't they great together, Connor? Connor Kenway: They sure are, Elsa. As Elsa sits between Connor and Yuna, Her ice heeled shoes disappears. Elsa the Snow Queen: (crossed her feet together while sometimes taking her time) Nyx: Hooray! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Bravo! Brian Griffin: Hmm, I wonder where Umbreon is. Sylveon: Me too. Vinny Griffin: Me three. Meanwhile, Umbreon was getting his friends. Umbreon: Friends, It's time for a surprise show for Princess Yuna and her friends. Back at Sylveon's house, Some of Yuna's friends are next to preform. Game Player and Game Facer: (switching their colors) Angus and Fergus: (doing the same thing) Princess Flurry Heart: Alright! Scrappy-Doo: Alright! Princess Yuna: Nice going, Guys. Snowdrop: Must be some entertainment. Arthur: Well, Cec, You know what this means. Cecil: Dancing time? Pain: Dancing time! Brian Griffin: Here we go again. Panic: Let's do this thing! Elsa the Snow Queen: I wonder what other performance will we see next. Gideon Gleeful: As long as I get to see fireworks. Sunbeam: I hope it's Psychic tricks. Thunder Spectrum: Or Lightning. Blue Star: Or Ice and Fire. Arthur: I am but the lovely Leafeon! Cecil: And I am the graceful Glaceon! Pain and Panic: (morph their bodies together into Espeon) Pain: And I am the Elegant Espeon! Princess Jubilee: What!? Sunbeam: That's mean! Mabel Pines: You stink! Dipper Pines: Boo! (throws some tomatoes) Take this! Nyx: Ridicules! Espeon: Oh, That's it! (as She, Leafeon and Glaceon prepare they're attack) Panic: Uh Oh! Glaceon, Leafeon and Espeon: (used their attacks and blown Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic away) Scrappy-Doo: Whoa! Nyx: There they go! Leafeon: That should teach them a lesson! Espeon: You said it, Sister! Princess Yuna: Boy, They sure don't like that at all. Vinny Griffin: I'll say they don't, Yuna. Then, Umbreon came as he use his power. Umbreon: Come, Everyone, I have something to show you all. So, Umbreon took them to see his friends, Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Weavile and Gible. Princess Yuna: Where are you taking us? Umbreon: Meet my friends, Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Weavile and Gible Dusty Crophopper: Hello there. Weavile: Greetings. Gible: Hi. Dipper Pines: Hey. Snowdrop: Hello. Sunbeam: Hi. Willow Apple: Howdy. Stary: Hello. Princess Skyla: Hi there. Gothorita: Hello. Eliza: Hi. Gothitelle: How do you do? Meanwhile, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic spotted Umbreon and his friends. Arthur: Cec, Look! Yuna and the others are in trouble! Cecil: I think you're right, Artie, We better go cut them some slack! Panic: Don't worry, Princess Yuna, We'll save you! Pain: You jerks are goin' down! Sylveon: I gotta stop them! (use her power) Arthur: Not again! Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic got blow away again. Sylveon: That takes care of them. Willow Apple: I sure wish the Wiztastics are here to see this. Princess Yuna: So, What's happening now, Eevee? Eevee: You'll see. Elsa the Snow Queen: Amazing! Scrappy-Doo: Well, I'll be! Pacifica Northwest: Wow, It's so amazing. Gideon Gleeful: Better then fire works. Snowdrop: What's happening? Princess Yuna: It's the stars! Nyx: They're beautiful! Golden Apple: And lovely! Glaceon: Alright, Vaporeon, Let's do it! (as she and Vaporeon use their powers) Sylveon: (use her power to create mists) Arthur: Hey, Fellas, Look at all this! Cecil: I know, Artie, Guess Gothitelle and the others aren't so bad after all. Pain: Now we know how Meowth felt. Panic: They're so pretty! Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Skyla: Cool! Nyx: Fantastic! Zeñorita Cebra: Hermoso y Stupendous (Beautiful and Stupendous) Snowdrop: I can picture the stars in my mind. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Are they lovely, Twila? Princess Twila: They sure are. Dusty Crophopper: What do you think, Ishani? Ishani: It's like we really are in space. Dusty Crophopper: I thought so too. Brian Griffin: Well, What do you think, Connor? Connor Kenway: Wonderful! Vinny Griffin: Glad you guys like it. Pound Cake: Yeah! We love it! Brian Griffin: Just watch as Sylveon gives her finale. Sylveon: (uses her power) Princess Yuna: Wow! Snowdrop: I can imagine it already. Nyx: Hooray! Mabel Pines: Yes! That night, Dinner was ready, Everyone enjoyed their food. Princess Yuna: That was the best show we had. Pain: Sorry for all the misunderstanding. Panic: Can we let bygones be bygones? Athur: No hard feelings? Snowdrop: We forgive you guys. Nyx: I'm really having a fun time. Josephine: Me too. Joshua: I love the entertainment better. Pacifica Northwest: Me too. Princess Yuna: I really had a wonderful time. Eevee: I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Brian Griffin: Alright, Everybody and Everypony, Time for bed. Princess Yuna: Okay, Brian. Princess Flurry Heart: Sure thing. Later, The foals were all tucked in bed. Brian Griffin: Elsa, Are you and Connor okay by yourselves? Elsa the Snow Queen: We will, Brian, Goodnight, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Elsa. Snowdrop: Goodnight, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Snowdrop. Nyx: Night, Twila, Night, Skyla. Princess Twila: Goodnight, Nyx. Princess Skyla: Goodnight. And the foals sleep happily. The next day, After the foals went home, Yuna writes on the fourth Journal. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, I had a wonderful time the Eevee Family, Especially during a sleepover. Captain Brian Griffin invited us, There was fun things that came to us. All of Eevee's family were here, Connor and Elsa are with us. Well, You know how it is. And then, Umbreon's friends entertained us very well. Maybe it was like it was real, But it was just an illusion. It not just us, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic were here too. Well, That's all what's in store the other day. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". As Yuna puts away, the Journals are glowing blue like the night sky. The End During the end credits, Isamu got his fore hoof stuck on a small crack on the palace floor. Prince Isamu: (crying with his fore hoof stuck) Princess Luna: Aw, You poor baby, Hold still. (got her baby's hoof unstuck) There, You're free now. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: (kisses her baby's cheek) Hiro: Luna, Is everything alright? Princess Luna: Everything's fine, Hiro. Hiro: We'd better get this crack fixed soon. And so, The arrangement was made. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225